


Dreams and Memories

by firnae



Series: Fan Fic in Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fenhawke Week, Free Verse, Sensuality, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firnae/pseuds/firnae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You don’t need to leave, Fenris.</i><br/>A drabble based off a prompt from Tumblr for Fenhawke Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Memories

_You don’t need to leave, Fenris._

A breath.  
A pulse.  
One hand grabbing another,  
Leading onward down an unknown path.  
The door barely closes  
Before bodies connect.

Lips on lips.  
Hands in hair.  
Skin slowly emerging.  
Thoughts race as quickly as heartbeats.  
Green eyes lock on blue,  
Unspoken words hanging between them.

_Are we…_  
_Do you…_  
_Can we…_  
_Yes._

A rush of heat,  
Falling backward,  
Landing in new territory  
That is unfamiliar, yet welcoming.  
Strong hands on slim shoulders,  
Tentative but sure.

A connection.  
A feeling unlike any other.  
And…

_Memories._

Flashing and fleeting,  
Glimpses and traces of a past life.  
Disoriented and exhilarated,  
Eyes lock once more.  
A message,  
Unsaid,  
Passes between.

_This is good._  
_This is right._  
_This is better than_  
_Anything_  
_I could have dreamed._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: fenris having sex with f!hawke for the first time and being completely overwhelmed because nothing has ever felt so good and he did not expect it at all


End file.
